


Leave with me

by skekshroom



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Eloping, Established Relationship, Infidelity, Interspecies Relationship(s), Marriage, Multi, Reader-Insert, Weddings, human reader, masc nb reader, reader is to be wed to skekso but, this is a skeksa story lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skekshroom/pseuds/skekshroom
Summary: In three weeks, you are to become the Emperor's spouse.Everything seems to be smooth sailing: until the Mariner arrives.
Relationships: Skeksis/reader, past skekso/reader, skekSa (Dark Crystal)/Reader, skekSo (Dark Crystal)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Leave with me

**Author's Note:**

> whats up fools and foolish i love skeksa.  
> heads up reader uses they/them but will use some masculine titles because thats the way the cookie crumbles.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Congrats! You're getting married! Nothing can go wrong!

You gazed out the window as SkekEkt looked you up and down.   
"No, no..." They tutted. "The cape is all wrong, the trim is- oh its just awful!" They practically sobbed, flinging the fabric from you.  
"Don't beat yourself up, there's still two weeks until the actual wedding." You reminded them. "You can-ufgh!" You grunted as they squeezed the tape measurement around your ribs.  
"You can take it easy on the outfits beforehand, you're already overworking yourself." You said. While this was true, you knew SkekEkt would work themself closer to death for less when it came to the perfect attire for the right occasion. And since this was an EXTREMELY important occasion... There was no way out of this one. Honestly, you just wanted more than anything to get off your feet, but the Ornamentalist needed your standing measurements.

"Oh _absolutely_ not! This outfit is almost as important as your wedding day... The other Skeksis' homecoming demands you- (hold still)." They trailed off, snipping a thread with their fangs. "The other Skeksis' homecoming demands you look perfect! You simply _must_ make a lasting impression! A _good_ one."  
' _Is that why this is the 14th outfit we've cycled through today?'_ You almost said out loud. You refrained from messing with them, though. The Ornamentalist was not only doing you a favor, but this was a show of their own work. You had to respect how important this was to them as well as you.

Not only that, but you knew the time crunch was ridiculous. You really wished your fiance would have given everyone more of a notice, rather than declaring the moment you accepted his proposal that you'd be wed. Thankfully skeksis weddings were a three week celebration, and thus they had all of those days to cram together for the big ceremony on the last day. Everyone, includig you, was caught off guard by it. But alas, nobody questioned the Emperor. If it was an impromptu wedding he wanted it would be an impromptu wedding he'd get.

  
"That's true." You sighed, mind eagerly wandering to what SkekAyuk might be preparing for their welcoming feast. Your stomached ached in hunger, but more than anything you yearned for your seat. Any seat really, your legs felt like they'd give out under the weight of all the layers of silk, lace, and chiffon. You tensed up, a bit of excitement prickling in your belly. _Your seat next to the Emperor_. Your seat _as an emperor_. Tonight the standard dining chair would be replaced with one that mimicked the SkekSo's master seat. Yes, you were marrying for love, but the responsibility as a consort to a ruler was already daunting to you and filling up your mind with all the roles you'd have to take on.

You chuckled with a grimace at how spoiled you'd become. On your homeworld, living paycheck to paycheck, new chair at a table meant the previous one must have been broken beyond repair or you'd made a lucky find at the side of the road. On Thra, you were about to have a throne commissioned in your honor. You wanted to recount how you even got here but it had a lot to do with stuff you didn't even understand: an accident, a crystal getting healed, and the rejuvination of the skeksis upon your arrival- all thoughts and memories that you were snapped out of as SkekEkt pricked you by accident with a pin.  
"Ow-"

"There, let me see you, let me see my work." You stood up straight and posed for the skeksis as they stepped back. Both of you held your breath. You let your shoulders relax as glee spread over their cakey features. "Yes! Oh what a _masterpiece!_ "   
You looked in the mirror. A dark lavender billowed out from your sleeves up to a black dress collar that branched out like the metallic wings of a bird from your neck. A girdle around your waist shimmered a deep yellow ochre. Upon your chest were the emeralds SkekEkt had to practically wrestle onto you.   
"Do like them? A little bit of green to inspire some _envy_."

\---------------------------

SkekSa must have arrived a lot sooner than expected. SkekLi, SkekUng, SkekShod along with others were nowhere to be found. Not that the halls were barren; no, podling darted this way and that, relaying orders in their tongue and pushing carts in all directions. She was beginning to wonder if she shouldn't have declined the guards' offer to be escorted. Perhaps she didn't know these halls as well as she remembered.

  
Just as she began to think this, 2 of her brethren came into view. The first skeksis she could find were the Ornamentalist and the Ritual Master frantically bickering back and forth.  
"I'm telling you, I'd love to, but I'm far too busy making sure everything looks _perfect_ to be-" They began.  
"And you think _I'm_ not busy!?" The Ritual Master cut in. "My role is far more important, you can take that infernal perfectionism of yours and put it to use in the Nearlywed's- Mariner!"

"So you noticed I was here." The skeksis raised her eyesbrows as both of them jumped. SkekZok's stunned expression melted as a sacchirine grin spread over his face. He clasped his hands together.  
"Mariner... We have a very important job for you, if you are willing to take it." He put a hand on her shoulder amicably. "We'd like to offer you a role in the wedding." Realization dawned on SkekEkt's face and they smiled brightly.  
:"Wh-" SkekSa opened her beak to question, but was cut on in an instant.

  
"(Y/n) needs a wedsmaid." SkekEkt quickly interjected. "I was... handling it, but the aesthetics of the wedding require my full attention. The tasks are simple, just keep them company, attend to them, _It'ssimplejusttakethedamnjobPLEASE!_ "  
SkekSa narrowed her eyes. She came to this wedding out of obligation and expected being around these fools to be the most stressful part of it. She didn't count to be given any sort of grunt work. The captain once again opened her beak with a question only to be cut off again.  
"You'll be put in the Emperor's good graces, _handsomely_ so." The Ritual Master added. SkekSa closed her maw, giving a thoughtful hum. That was definitely some incentive. For what? Making small talk with SkekSo's alien bridegroom for a couple of nights so they weren't miserable and isolated when they got the knot tied with the Emperor? It was practically charity work.  
"Alright," SkekSa said. SkekEkt and SkekZok gave deep sighs of relief.

\---------------------------

The Emperor combed his claws through your hair.  
"If you undo that braid, SkekEkt is going to lose their shit." You chuckled as he brought his beak to the stout knot tied in your locks and preened, unraveling it.  
"Let them." SkekSo chuckled darkly, pressing his beak to your jaw and giving a content sigh. "You will make an excellent spouse, (Y/n). Emperor (Y/n). My consort. I've been waiting for so long to finally have you be mine."  
You grinned and leaned your head back, feeling the cold plating of his prosthetic rest heavy on your collarbone from behind your layers of robes.  
"I've been yours since the day we met, SkekSo." You murmured. He gave a pleased hum. It was true. The second he saw you, this rare creature of another world, he knew he had to have you. Best of all, you saw wonder in Thra and you saw wonder in him. When he courted you, you eagerly accepted. How could you not? He provided all you could ever ask for. It was perhaps, a match made in heaven.   
"I know," He purred. "But in two weeks, we set this in stone." 

A knock at the door of the Emperor's chambers interrupted your moment. SkekSo sighed, removing his face from where it burrowed into your neck.  
"Enter." He rasped. A podling bowed meekly, speaking in a language you still needed to brush up on of a "SkekSa's" arrival. The Emperor's expression remained neutral but he chuffed out a breath of air as if he almost couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
"Come, (Y/n)." He said as he stood up. "The podling says we've had our first guest." You perked up. You were about to meet a new skeksis for the first time. A bit of anxiety prickled in your stomach despite yourself. You hoped you looked alright, you know how much skeksis tended to scrutinize appearance. How would they act? Would they greet you as a member of the court? With the respect of an emperor? Would they look down on you as simply a trophy to their ruler? You hoped they at least liked you. 

"Oh! Emperor! _Esteemed_ nearlywed..." SkekEkt gave a curtsey. You stifled a chuckle. SkekEkt was a friend, and you could tell the formality was a show put on for the occasion. With how dramatic they were, it was a part well played. "I have excellent news. The Mariner has agreed to take my place as (Y/n)'s wedsmaid."  
"You mean," You frowned. "You're not gonna be in the ceremony with me?" SkekEkt blinked owlishly at you.  
"What? Oh- oh _no_ , I still will be! Don't worry a hair on your precious little he- _WHY_ is that braid undone!?" The Ornamentalist shrieked and was upon you like a mob of crows trying to tidy your unruly locks. You chuckled and mouthed a silent "see?" to your fiance. 

"I still will be in the ceremony..." They continued. "But she- SkekSa, will be attending to your chamber, making sure you are entertained, well rested, groomed, briefed on your roles, et cetera."   
"I see." You said as you were released from the claws that straightened your brooches and fluffed out the ruffles of your garb. "May I meet her?"  
"Of course, Emperors." SkekEkt said and gasped as if they remembered something dreadful, the back of their hand finding their forehead in a swoon. "Oh I'm going to be late, late, _late!_ I trust everything wont go disastrously, but I have duties to attend to! I have to make sure this wedding does not fail! She will take it from here."

As they rushed off, your hand found SkekSo's and you gave him a hopeful smile.  
"I think its nice they want what's best for us." You gave him a mirthful whisper. The Emperor didn't respond, only tracing his claw over your cheek before looking back up and leading you to where SkekSa was meant to wait for the two of you. 

You had heard very little of SkekSa the Mariner, but from what you heard she was well liked, well respected... and well feared. You gulped as you followed SkekSo around the bend, steeling yourself. This would be simple! Just give her a smile, a bow, be cordial. This would be fine. Just smile, (Y/n). Look calm.

The second you turned and laid eyes on her you froze. All your preparations went out the window and your shock was visible.

She was perhaps the tallest skeskis you'd ever seen. Towering so high you nearly stopped in your tracks in surprise. Brightly colored she was, so brightly colored for a moment you thought her pelt was that of some exotic bird she'd found overseas and wore its feathers as a headdress. Or at least dyed her mane with it- but no, as your eyes explored every scale and strand you saw the sweeps of color extend from where her azure skin peeked from the parting flow of her hair. Her face was strong featured and broad, with piercings along her snout of what you could only imagine was honed sea glass. She looked up and her eyes met yours, a deep fuchsia, like the banners of a festival. And oh how warm they were too- like twin lanterns, the candlelight behind velvet curtains, the wine in a full belly- Wine. She smelled like brandy wine and dúlamán. It was the scent of a seafarer. 

"Greetings, Mariner." You blurted out, giving a curt nod. "I understand you'll... um, you'll be my new wedsmaid while the Ornamentalist is... Indisposed. Thank you, I appreciate it." You mentally kicked yourself for trailing off like that. Could you really help it, though? Everything about this skeksis screamed intimidating- you were nervous! You really should commend yourself for keeping it together.  
"Anything for the happy couple." She chuckled, tipping her hat to you, the large plume attached to it bobbing as she did. "Rest assured, Emperor, your spouse-to-be is going to be well taken care of, that I can promise you."  
"Excellent, Excellent." SkekSo said with a pleased and hearty chuckle. "Come now, both of you, the others will be arriving shortly."

It felt like a lot of mingling in a short period of time, despite how long in reality it took to meet most of the court before the feast began. You met SkekLi and SkekUng- two very different skeksis. SkekUng, proud and harsh, looked you up and down and barked all of his words to you like militant orders. You could tell what respect he had for you stemmed only from his respect for the Emperor. Words exchanged with SkekUng were formalities, and not much more. SkekLi, on the other hand, was practically a polar opposite. Bright and silly, he was quite fun to meet and talk with, if not a little more boisterous than you were used to. 

Still, between all of his words you looked towards your fiance. Once all of this was said and done, he'd be by your side. You were so excited to be by his- standing by his side, sleeping by his side, these were joys your new life offered.

SkekSa yawned and your eyes darted towards her, if only just for a moment. Or two. You pulled your eyes away before hers had a chance to meet yours, and like a magnet glued yourself to SkekSo's arm as the Gourmand announced the feast would commence.

You sat side by side with your fiance, the ambiance of gnashing teeth and chattering voices now something you were used to. You answered questions from the other skeksis, how you came about coming to Thra, what your role was, what the Emperor saw in you. It was almost like a sales pitch, and your legitimacy in the court was the product. That, and like meeting in-laws. Were these your in-laws? Your chewing trailed off and you glanced between the Skeksis. Your gaze flickered between SkekUng, gnawing loudly on his meal and daintily wiping his beak afterward, to SkekShod who ate everything slowly and meticulously, strategically saving the best morsels for last, to SkekLi who played with his food when he thought no one was looking, to SkekSa.

SkekSa wasn't eating. Instead, she stared right back at you. To say you were startled by being caught in this awkward bout of eye contact was putting it lightly. Your heart jumped like a mallet had been thudded into the inside of your rib cage. You quickly looked away and brought your goblet to your lips. You glanced back at her, and she was already forking her meal into her maw. She took a bottle and brought it to her beak, magenta eyes floating back towards you as she took a swig. 

\------------------------------

It seemed like forever until the homecoming celebration was finished, and all attendees had gone to sleep in their respective chambers. You sat alone in yours, staring into your own sleepy face in the mirror as you unraveled braids from your hair, You sighed as you undid the tight layers of fabrics around your neck and shucked off layers of heavy clothing to slip into a cool nightgown designed to match the Emperor's for when you'd be sharing chambers permanently. 

  
"Knock knock." Came a deep voice and tap at your door that made you jump. Your mind raced at who that could be. As if it wasn't obvious. SkekEkt had told you quite plainly about her role as your new attendant.  
"Come in." You called. The doorknob twisted and the door creaked painfully.

In stepped the Mariner.


End file.
